


a mild exchange

by saikedelic



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex Tapes, Sub Arthur (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikedelic/pseuds/saikedelic
Summary: Eames lets Cobb have his way with his pining husband.





	a mild exchange

“Look at the camera, Arthur.”

Arthur obeys—when doesn’t he bend backwards to do whatever Cobb asks for him? The thrill burns down to the marrow of his bones, hot and needy, as he keeps his eyes on Cobb’s phone.

“Are you wearing your ring?” Cobb asks, his free hand fisting a handful of Arthur’s silky loose hair.

“Yeah,” Arthur breathes, and he’s really out of it, now. He raises his left hand and shows out the inconspicuous wedding band, the same one Eames wears around his neck. 

“Did you ask your husband to get fucked by another man, Arthur?”

“I did,” he says, low and shameful. “I asked Eames if I could be with you.”

“Be with me,” Cobb hums, that trademark squint bringing out the lines on his forehead. “How did that conversation go?”

He presses harder, pulls Arthur’s hair until he gasps and jolts a little. “I told Eames I wanted to feel your cock, I’ve been waiting for so long for you to just fuck me,” Arthur heaves.

“I see,” Cobb nods. “And now you’re gonna get your mouth on me, aren’t you, what’s Eames call you—darling, right.”

Arthur’s knees buck at the pet name. Yeah, darling, he’s Eames’ darling and he’s going to suck Cobb’s dick, now, Eames gave him permission to whore himself out to his best friend, aren’t you insatiable, poppet. He watches closely as Cobb tugs at his zipper and drags both his trousers and underwear halfway down his thighs, his thick cock printed against the thin fabric.

“Look, Arthur, come here,” Cobb beckons. Arthur bends forward a bit and lets Cobb drag the tip of his dick over his right cheek, smearing sticky pre-come on his skin. Arthur’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls slightly open, wet and hot and so hungry for a taste of Cobb, ever since they shook hands in a dirty basement and became an unofficial team.

Mal had told him he could do whatever he wanted. Cobb hadn’t been on board, back then, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what had changed in that period of time.

Arthur wraps his lips around the head of Cobb’s cock, idly running his tongue over the flared corona.

“Eyes on me, come on, darling. Eames wants to see you.”

He forces his eyes back open and looks at the camera, spurred by the mental image Eames stroking himself to the image of his husband pleasuring another man. It’s not really an exhibitionism thing, shit, Arthur would never film himself for the hell of it, but this is special; he finally has Cobb after years of pining and he wants to share that with Eames, Eames who _understands_ that special kind of lust for someone you’ve known for so long, Eames who murmured, “that’s bloody hot, doll, go for it.”

Point is, he adores these men, in starkly different ways but flaring with the same intensity. He wraps his left hand around the shaft, not moving (the grating of the ring would be painful, God forbid), just the glint of his loyalty to Eames shining against Cobb’s dick, who he’s desired for longer than he can recall. He bobs his head in earnest, occasionally glancing up at the subtle red light of the camera, at _Eames_.

Then he looks at Cobb, whose eyes are warmer than Arthur’s ever seen since Mal’s passing, and he wants more. 

Arthur’s full of love to give, and this is his only outlet, damp and tight and aching for it; he’s forever thankful for Eames’ unwavering trust in him. 


End file.
